


Forgotten Words

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Baden flirts. Thane's a disaster. There's a drunken confession and a whole lot of pretending not to be head over heels for each other afterwards.Day 1 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for drinking)
Relationships: Baden Rayne & Thane, Baden Rayne/Thane
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forgotten Words

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I actually wrote this as soon as I saw the Tumblr post with the Fictober prompts because I didn't want to lose this great idea that popped into my head. I would link to the post but I'm posting from mobile so I'm just not going to, but it's pretty easy to find with a quick Google search though.  
> Prompt: "No, come back!"

"Hey- hey, Thane." Baden's voice pulled Thane from his thoughts.

"Thane, hey!" Baden said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Just as Baden was about to speak again, Thane covered his mouth with his hand.

"Your incessant need for attention astounds me," Thane told him in a somewhat scolding tone before removing his hand from Baden's mouth.

"-And your gorgeous eyes astound me," Baden flirted with a thinly veiled slur to his words.

Thane shook his head at his friend sadly.

"You're obviously drunk, perhaps you should lay off the punch for the rest of the night."

Baden placed a hand gently on Thane's bicep and caught his gaze before speaking again.

"The only thing I'm drunk on is your presence." Was the flirtatious response that Thane received.

Thane's entire face had taken on a bright shade of red almost immediately.

The expression on the shorter man's face seemed to directly sober Baden up.

"I'm sorry, I thought-" he trailed off just as Thane pulled away from his grasp and hurried away from him.

"No, come back!" Baden started to chase after him, uncaring of how undignified he looked.

"Thane!" He called out again just as he lost sight of his friend in the garden.

At this point Baden's heart seemed to have plummeted out of his chest.

"What have I done?" He asked himself as he lowered himself to sit on the lip of the fountain beside him.

He buried his face in his hands and started to sob, not knowing that Thane was having a small crisis of his own regarding what had just happened.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Thane scolded himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

While walking through the large garden without a destination in mind, he was breathing heavily as he tried to calm the thundering heartbeat he was hearing in his ears.

In his mind, his infatuation with his friend had very nearly caused him to give in to his urges when Baden flirted with him in the moments prior.

He finally dropped down on a stone bench among the rose bushes after walking for an indeterminate amount of time.

"He was drunk and you nearly ruined everything," he whispered to himself as tears started to cloud his vision.

When the night's festivities were over, Thane found himself hauling Baden to his feet after he had apparently drunk himself into a stupor later in the night.

"Come on, let's get you to your room, lest someone sees you drooling in your sleep."

Baden mumbled a reply that Thane couldn't quite interpret.

As soon as Thane reached for the door leading to Baden's room, the taller man asked a question that had Thane's grip involuntarily tightening on his friend's waist.

The question was simple, but it nearly broke him anyway.

"Do you not care about me like I care about you?"

Thane clenched his teeth but didn't immediately answer.

"I- Of course I care about you, that's what friends are for, right?" He managed to say without faltering as he guided Baden into his room.

"Right, _friends_ care about each other," Baden whispered sadly.

Thane made sure Baden made it to his bed before starting to take his leave.

"Thane, wait," Baden called out, causing him to halt in his steps just as he rested his hand on the doorknob.

When he did not reply but also did not make a move to open the door, Baden continued to speak.

"You don't have to care about me the same way I care about you, I know you probably don't, but you're my friend anyway even if I do care about you as more than that."

Thane didn't turn around to acknowledge the admission, but he still stood seemingly rooted to the spot.

"I just thought you should know," Baden told him before laying back down with a heavy heart.

Thane's heart too was heavy that night, because he knew the admission was very likely a meaningless declaration fueled only by intoxication.

When the next morning came, the two went about their days as usual.

In Thane's mind those words of affection had been nothing more than one too many glasses of whatever liquor his friend had taken part in but in Baden's mind the words had been heard and he had simply been rejected by someone he held close to his heart.

It hurt them both that night, but in very different ways.

Thane thought the words had been completely forgotten by their speaker come morning light and Baden thought they had been forgotten by choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I'm sorry because I know you came here for this rare pair content, but I just went and made you all sad.  
> In all fairness, I did tag for angst so it's technically your fault if you actually read this without the sole intention of getting your heart ripped out and smacked repeatedly with a meat tenderizer.  
> Just kidding, thanks for reading though I appreciate it. <3  
> Also, if you didn't catch it, I kind of wrote this where it would've taken place long before Baden went all ookie spookie with the liche (and back when Thane still had both of his arms)


End file.
